The Third Tiberium War
by TheDementedKingofSanity
Summary: The war started as it should have but it all goes wrong the black light virus is now more powerful than ever and rules have changed. The common ground is broken allies are now enemies and enemies are now allies. The cross over is Prototype , assassins creed, command and conquer , and later Mass Effect... The hells wrong with me?


The Corruption

The Global Defence Initiative or commonly know as G.D.I was starting to focus their resources on peace and not war. G.D.I had finally accepted that the religious order know as Nod had been destroyed after the second Tiberium war and the death of their religious leader Kane.

The year is 2047 and G.D.I is now a super state for the wealthy and lucky few who lived in blue zones before they became blue zones. The world has changed due to the alien crystal Tiberium.

Tiberium is a green crystal that changes it's surroundings into more of itself. This process causes radiation that creates ion storms, both are deadly to humans. The crystal has now covered 30% of the world making it uninhabitable. Fifty percent of the planet is yellow where the crystal is present but will inevitably turn red. The remaining 20% is where the Global Defence Initiative resides.

This where the story begins for one Alex J. Mercer who is the worlds foremost geneticist. Alex is not like everyone else who lives in the blue zone of the old united states, you see he was born in one of the notorious red zones. The problem about being born there is that first you are poor, and second everyone thinks you are Nod insurgent.

Alex's only reason for coming here from his home was ,A; it was unliveable, B; he had become one of the "lucky" few to become a mutant of Tib, C; he had a little sister to keep safe.

His status as mutant in Australia was ... well, not received with open arms. He had grown up disadvantaged, but that did not stop him, but rather inspired him to give Dana a proper life.

Codex entry / Document access approved - entry - Mutants-

Mutants were people unlucky enough to be exposed to Tiberium and survive. The term mutant comes from how there body mutates to accommodate the Tiberium in there system. Most mutants are exiled from civilization because they are different . The only real difference from a mutant and a normal person was that Tiberium would be infused into the person body however nothing really changes. There were a few people who's body tried to reject the Tiberium this caused their body's to be disfigured much akin to leprosy.

/End entry Log out/

The only thing keeping Alex and Dana in the blue zone was his job. This meant he rarely saw Dana. In the years he worked for G.D.I he found he had gained abilities from his exposure to Tiberium aside from just being immune to it. What he gained was two gifts first being his body ignored most types of radiation . The second ability aloud him to not only move objects with his mind but rip them asunder .

Alex was currently researching a virus created before he became lead scientist it was called red light. If not for it's usefulness or the amount of moral codes that would be broken by destroying said virus it would have been incinerated. The virus was housed in a girl by the name of Elizebeth Greene she was now in her eighties but looked barley the virus stopped or slowed aging which is just a byproduct of mass infection.

Red light was incredible in how it either mutates and evolves at impossible rates creating new effects on hosts. Some of the abilities are parts of the body turning into blades and regeneration. If not for the infection rate it could cure disease all disease but it would never work the virus is a virus built to destroy and infect.

Alex had just created black light it worked by self manipulation however it had many weaknesses such as , radiation broke down the coding killing it, water dissolved fully assimilated infected, and after full infection there is nothing left of the original body which leads to said weaknesses. So Alex was working on bypassing these useless traits with forced evolution. He had created many "evolved" though most of the subjects who survived were female. One of the few male was a one James Heller who had changed the virus in ways once thought impossible. The main problem was how to stop radiation from destroying the cells? The answer was himself or people like him who were mutated by Tiberium.

Tiberium itself was like a virus infecting a host (earth) then spreading and killing everything in its path. The planet would shatter after complete infection this spreading the crystal to other planets. This brought a question to mind was Tiberium a weapon or is a natural occurrence ?

As Alex looked up from his work he noticed he could no longer see any natural light from out side. Though this was nothing special on any other day but today, today he would check in on his little sister. Who in his opinion was becoming to reckless but he would always look out for her. Dana was growing up faster then he would like ,however this was mostly because he wanted to look out for her.

Alex had sharp features with sickly blue eyes and ebony black hair which was usually tidy if he was at work or he had to present himself if he didn't it would be messy. While he may have had rough upbringing that did not mean he would look like some thug. Alex would usually wear a white button up shirt with black jeans or pants. Alex did not care much for personal looks so he only had a reparative attire of the same cloths. Alex hated white lab coats so unless he was in the lab he would have a black blazer as a coat in its stead.

" shit what time is it ? Cross would you lock down the subjects for the night?" Alex just realized the time he needed to see Dana for the weekly check up.

" I will professor Mercer " Cross responded assuming a rigid army salut. Robert Cross maybe a captain but Alex was a high ranking member of G.D.I that and they could respect each other.

Cross himself had the looks of a rough soldier who had survived his share of battles shown by a few scars here and there. His age is often misjudge because of his white hair streaks but he is only thirty two. He would claim it was stress related but the truth is he likes it. His attire was a modified zone ranger gear that had been changed for faster movement or at least more agility.

Unlike most heavy zone troop armour it was light armour that did not make it far in production line. The armour only saw the light of day with Gentech who is now the only producer of said armour.

Though the armour has been fully customized by Cross who'd had been considered a commando back when he worked in the Steel Talons which was heavily militaristic faction of G.D.I.

" thanks how much do I ow you now?" Alex asked as he left. Cross and Alex had been keeping track of how much they helped each other out. Favours with the right people can get you far in the corrupt military.

" two runners, twelve evolved , sixty hunters, one Goliath , and two hundred infected" Cross stated in prideful tone at how high his kill count was.

" I think I can budget a raise for you just try to spend it on something other than equipment" Alex replied as he finished changing into his street cloths.

" well I got no one to protect aside from you egg heads" Cross replied jokingly.

" on behalf of said egg heads I thank you and now give you a mission ... Get yourself a girlfriend or a hobby!" Alex yelled as he left the room.

The building was pretty much a base converted from a skyscraper. In big letters Gentech were spiralled across the building. Alex owned 23% of the corporation hence his high standing.

Alex got into his car and left to Dana's house in downtown New York. The apartment was nice, dark and filled with papers with information about different military programs or the odd money transfer.

" Dana,I'm here!" Alex yelled as he entered the apartment.

The apartment was small the living room was used for research and tracking while the kitchen served as both dinning room and prep room of food. While neither of them were cooks that didn't mean they couldn't cook just it was usually a bad idea so take out was the normal answer. The apartment was nice aside from the clutter but Alex was not letting Dana into his for fear of it being condemned. So in short Dana was not a tidy person but she was definitely insightful and most of all smart.

" One second Alex!" Dana replied. Dana was a journalist, a good one. The two her had decided to try and change G.D.I with Alex going militaristic and Dana going for a more peaceful solution. The reason was for the friends they had lost and the countless people who lived in the yellow and red zones who died because G.D.I wanted to become hermits living in their sealed cities.

" So how was work, Alex?" She asked as she entered the room. She was wearing headphones and long shirt with a blue skirt. opposed to Alex and his simple white button up shirt and black pants.

"I have started a new project" Alex finished emotionlessly , under law he was not allowed to talk about what he did . This did not stop him from showing people , the law had some flexibility when you knew the people who made said laws.

" So are you going against every sworn oath you ever made Again?" Dana hated what Alex did and was very vocal about it.

" Dana you know I don't like working there but..." This was a lie he loved his projects.

" There is always a but with you , you are never around so why do you bother showing up out of the blue like this?" Dana was upset to say the least.

" Dana I ... Look I'm sorry I can't be there all the time" This was the truth he could not stand being away from his little sister. He was more of a parent then a brother.

" it's okay I've just had a hard day" she pointed to pictures of a burning truck.

" is Nod returning ?" Alex asked. Alex had been waiting for the return of Kane.

/Codex log -Kane- /

Kane the enigmatic leader of the religious order known as Nod. He was said to have died four or so times , each time was in relation to a war had started or ended. The oddity of Kane was he neither aged nor died ever, if you believed in the bible he was the first to kill and was cursed with immortality. The fact was Kane was the most charismatic person in the world who could lead the very stars if they could listen to him.

His current condition is presumed dead after disappearing in a Ion Cannon blast levelled the supper building know as the Temple of Nod. That was the end of his reign of terror for the last ten years.

/Entry end log out/

" I think so with all the bombings going on in the yellow zones." Dana had found out because she worked directly with military news networks and was a considered a top reporter.

" we'll just have to wait a bit longer then for now let's try to enjoy dinner" Alex tried to turn the mood. During their conversation Dana was warming up meal for dinner.

" hey Alex if the war comes here how are we going to help them?" Dana had been gathering information on defence grids and energy grids powering the city.

" you have laid out the ground work then?" Alex responded . Dana gave quick nod and pointed to schematics of different turrets with their locations.

" are you going to tell me what you plan to use those for?" Dana was trying to figure out what was going on in his head.

" I plan on releasing Black Light into the city" said Alex. This shocked Dana, she could not imagine what his creations would do to the city.

" my newest strain of the Black light is finished thanks to Heller and Greene's generous contribution"Alex finished smugly.

" what about Pariah?" Dana had heard about the perfect human from Alex who was obsessed to get a sample of its genetic code.

"He is the last thing I need before I finish my one last project ,Nod or no G.D.I will burn" Alex tone turned cold and callous.

The small family remained quiet as they sat and started there simple meal of pizza. It was nice Alex did not like having most of their meals revolve around the plans and ideas that usually took over his visits.

" Alex I know about the Templars ... I found the assassins brotherhood I'm a informant" Dana almost choked after finishing. She hated keeping secrets from him , he was all she had left.

" you think I didn't know?" Alex looked down but a small smile crept across his face.

" h-how when- how long have you known?" Dana was more surprised then anything else because Alex rarely let her anywhere near anything he labeled dangerous .

" how else could they know how to safely contact you?" He smiled and passed her a envelope with a insignia of a dagger with a curve at the base.

" your an assassin?" Dana was shocked how did he uphold the tenants such as to never hurt the innocent.

" well no they would never let me into their order for the crimes I have committed but they also will not kill me" Alex smiled as he looked Dana.

" so what are you a informant a traitor a-" before Dana could finish.

" a ally one with deep pockets and boundless knowledge" Alex sat down at the table and began to eat his meal with his sister.

The two enjoyed the meal as each thought of the information gained and shared. Alex was wondering about Nod and the brotherhood and if he needed to contact them. Dana on the other hand was trying to figure out how many connections her brother had.

After the short meal Alex gave Dana mischievous look and pulled out a horror movie which was not even released in theatre yet ,called "Skyline".

" how did you get that! It hasn't even been in theatres yet... " Dana could not believe it how far did his influence reach exactly?

94 minutes later Alex got up to leave but not before tucking Dana into bed . She could sleep through a earthquake as long as he was there, Alex knew after putting her to sleep he would contact the assassins for a small chat.

A thirty minute taxi ride later he was out side his apartment building it was late but he needed to talk to his assassin informant. A short walk later he was up in his condo and setup a call to his "friends".

Codex / Accesses on Templar and Assassin war from of Alex J Mercer/

A war between two factions with ideals and Methods which are polar opposites to each other. The Templars stand for control of the advancement of humanity through any means and the procurement of war assets. The Assassins stand for equality and self determination for better or worse.

The differences between the groups are night and day the Templars work in the open or more specifically behind government officials. The Assassins work from the shadows and destroy any who would jeopardize free will or rights.

The two groups have fought through the dark ages and even now they still exist the Templars in G.D.I and the Assassins with there traditional allies Nod or Kane more specifically. The assassins reside within the fraction of the Black Hand a group devoured to Nods ideals to the point of fanaticism.

/end of Codex entry/

"This Zeus waiting for response from the Mentor " Alex adopted a cruel voice and waited for the leader of the last Assassins.

" hold for two minutes Zeus " a female voice replied.

As Alex waited he remembered how he came into contact with such a group.

Three years ago when he was coming home from work he had finally bought his company for some extra income well a lot of income. The corporation was Gentech after working with them for so long he was now the major owner. The company's new direction was to be more involved with G.D.I politics just so he could get into bed with all the right people. The plan was to destroy this corrupted organization from the inside out piece by piece.

As he entered his condo he noticed that some of his things were missing or moved so someone was in his home. No else would have noticed but Alex had some OCD issues that he normally kept under control but now it was coming in handy.

"Who's there ... Show yourself" Alex remainder calm and tried to think of a way to get help.

" very good how did you know I was here?" A gruff voice asked.

"You moved some of stuff " Alex reached for his phone as he looked for where the voice was coming from.

" how can you tell I did put back where it all belonged so..." The intruders vice trailed off clearly deciding how to kill him.

" I would not do that if I were you mister Alex mercer" the voice was now clearly coming from behind him.

" damn well you caught me what now?" Alex was in the centre of his home now but that did little to calm him down.

" well I could kill you but it seems you dislike the people you work for so let's trade shall we?" The voice indicated to a small stack of files all about G.D.I's newer projects.

" so what my life for information? let me do one better I work with you and in exchange you kill my competition ... And let me live" Alex became smug because how many times can they get an offer like this one?

" information now and the deal will be taken up with our leader" the voice responded . Alex relaxed as he pulled a small USB device from his pocket and throws it on the floor.

" heres a copy of the current locations of the G.D.I top dogs ... Mostly military " Alex regained his confidence and turned around to his intruder.

The intruder was a young lady maybe in her early twenties much to the surprise of Alex who realized she used a voice module. She looked startling like his Dana so in short he liked her already.

" well this is a interesting development now if we are done I'm going to bed miss..." Alex waited for her name.

" Rebecca Crane " most people in the blue zones could care less who you were but Alex was not from the blue zones.

"Good night Rebecca" Alex said as he made his way to his bedroom.

Life continued much as it had always just now he could control two waring fractions from the inside.

Back to his current predicament with the so called mentor who now required removing for the next phase of his plan to work.

" Zeus what do you need of this cell?" The Mentor came into full view well his shadow but he was there.

" I just need to ask a question two really is Rebecca there and two how many people know who I am?" Alex began to contact his little end game project located in the same cell as the Mentor.

" she is not here and apart from her and me no one" the Mentor motioned for more security in his location he did not like where this was going.

" good and one last thing I am very disappointed my agent infiltrated so easily into you organization so farewell my dear pawn" with that he sent his message to his hidden evolved to destroy the base.

Within seconds the video connection gave out with a loud explosion going off in the background. The evolved didn't even know he was just a advanced biological bomb made to close loose end now Rebecca was the only one left who knew who he was. She could not know it was he who killed her leader because he planned this for too long to screw up his last shot at the assassins and end their problem they could cause in the future.


End file.
